Ganondorf Returns
by Zelda dude
Summary: Link\'s son Little Link now is the one who has to save Hyrule. Chapter 2 is now here! R&R and enjoy!
1. A Hero is Born

Chapter 1: A Hero is Born

Link had many adventures before he was a father. He had saved many lands from destruction including Hyrule and Termina. He had sealed the evil Ganondorf into a realm which no person could escape as long as the sages held strong. As peace settled in the land of Hyrule, Link decided to settle down too. When he was 24-years-old he married a woman who live on a farm named Malon, and they lived happily. A year later, they had their first child which they called Link, after his heroic father. Link and Malon had no idea that their son, Link, would be just as a hero as his father. 

Link and Malon raised their boy like any other mother and father would. They taught him how to walk, talk, and read. As an extra, Link taught his son about sword techniques, shooting a bow, and playing the ocarina. Every night Link would tell his son stories about adventures that he had experienced. Little Link was only 6-years-old and could already play the ocarina perfectly, do many sword attacks, and could nearly shoot a bow. One day Link gave his son a slingshot that he had on one of his adventures. Little Link practiced very often and was soon an excellent shot on the slingshot. 

Link's family was very happy, but there was a big problem going on at Hyrule castle. Princess Zelda had informed the castle that one of the sages was getting very weak, and could provide a chance for Ganondorf to escape from his realm. Princess Zelda was worried that Ganondorf might escape and take over Hyrule again, but no one else was worried, and told her to calm down and forget about it. However, Zelda did not calm down, she just worried more. 

Link got informed about the chance of Ganondorf escaping. Link was worried, but not as much as Zelda was. He just figured to keep the news away from his own family so they wouldn't be worried about him leaving to go on some quest. 

So the days went on. Little Link grew bigger every day. But one day when Little Link was 10, he saw his mother and father panicking. Malon was sitting on a chair crying, and Link was getting suited up preparing for battle. He took the shiny Master Sword and put it in his sheath. He took the Fairy Bow and tucked it into the right side of his green shirt. Finally, he put the Ocarina of Time in his shirt pocket. 

"Why do you have to go?" Malon sobbed, "you are 35-years-old and to old to battle!" 

"Malon, I must! Rauru the Sage has died and the seal that holds Ganondorf will break any second! If I don't go know, Hyrule will be shattered into pieces!" Link said as he put on his green hat and started to walk out the door. 

"Daddy," Little Link said as Link turned around, "I don't want you to go, I want you to stay here with me." Link glanced at Little Link. You could see a tear roll down Link's cheek. Then Link walked outside, got on the family horse Epona, and rode off. 

Little Link watched his father ride away. Without hesitation, Little Link grabbed his slingshot and ran after his father. Malon tried to stop him, but she wasn't quick enough. Little Link ran as fast as he could. He saw his father ride into Hyrule Castle Town and disappear. A dark cloud now covered all of Hyrule. Little Link was now sure that the seal had been broken and Ganondorf had emerged from his realm. Little Link ran into Hyrule Castle Town to see people running around panicking everywhere. Ugly monsters chased people around until there were no more people except Little Link. Little Link didn't let monsters stop him from seeing his dad. He shot all the monsters with his slingshot and moved on. Now he ran towards the actual Hyrule Castle, where he knew he would find his dad. 

Little Link entered Hyrule Castle to see a huge figure, Ganondorf. He also saw his dad with his sword drawn. Just then Ganondorf sent an electric ray at Link. Link could not block it with his master sword and it hit him, a fatal shot. Little Link ran over to his father. Link was laying down nearly lifeless. 

"Little Link," Link said, "I want you to finish my job and save Hyrule from the evil hands of Ganondorf. Take all my items, including the Ocarina of Time, and start the quest to destroy Ganondorf. There are dungeons scattered throughout Hyrule, and I have been in many of them. In all of the dungeons there are pieces of the spirit of the sage Rauru. Once you gather all the spirit pieces you will be able to defeat Ganondorf. Good luck, my brave son." Just the Link stopped breathing and was dead. Now Little Link knew that he was now Link, Hero of Time. 


	2. The Quest Begins

Alright everybody, this is my second chapter, and please R&R 

Alright everybody, this is my second chapter, and please R&R. Here it goes: 

Chapter 2: The Quest Begins

Little Link could only now stare at his dead father. He knew now how terrible Ganondorf really was. Little Link, now known as just plain Link, wanted to run towards Ganondorf and kill him, but he knew that he didn't have the power to do so. He took the Master Sword and put it in his father's sheath, and wrapped the sheath around himself. He took the Fairy Bow and wrapped it around his shoulder. Finally, he took the Ocarina of Time and put it in his own pocket. 

Link quickly got out of the castle as fast as he could, still having the image of his dead father glued into his mind. He fought his way through Ganondorf's followers and started to run home to tell his mother about the disaster. We he got home he busted through the door. 

"Mother, quick! Dad is..." 

"What is it Little Link? What's wrong with your dad?" Malon asked, still crying from before. 

"Dad is...he's dead. The evil Ganondorf killed him. Before he died, he told me to try to destroy Ganondorf by going on a quest," Link said as he started to cry uncontrollably, "and don't call me Little Link anymore." 

Malon started crying more and said out of her tears, "I knew your father would be killed someday by some evil enemy, but I won't let you go on one of his crazy adventures so you get killed yourself! You are my son, Little Link, I mean Link, and I don't want you to be like you father. 

"Mother, I'm sorry but all my life I've wanted to be a hero like dad, and now I have to, so goodbye mother, I hope I see you soon." 

Link started walking out the door when Malon said, "Wait, I have some things for you." She gave Link the Hookshot and some other neat items. "These were some of the items your father used when he was a hero. You may need it for your quest. Farewell, Link." Link thanked his mother and walked out the door to begin his quest. 

As soon as Link was about 100 yards away from his house and into Hyrule Field, a fairy flashed in front of him. 

"Little fairy, what are you doing out here?" Link asked with a chuckle. 

"I've come to guide you through your quest. My mother sent me here for some strange reason and said that I had to help you with an adventure. By the way, my name is Belle, daughter of the great fairy Navi." 

"I've heard about the fairy Navi, that was my dad's fairy, and I thank you for offering your help, but I can accomplish this quest all by myself," Link said. 

"You think you can survive such a quest and stay alive? I bet you don't even know which direction to go to collect your first spirit piece, do you?" Belle asked. 

"Okay, okay, so I might need your help. From now on we can be partners. Now tell me, which way do we go first?" Link asked with curiosity. 

"You are not even ready to enter your first dungeon, so I suggest that you go to Lon Lon Ranch, there is something you need to learn there." Belle said. Link and Belle started heading towards Lon Lon Ranch, where Link had been many times with his mother. Link was anxious to get to Lon Lon Ranch, but he didn't like at all what he saw there... 


End file.
